


Good Boy

by 71Mistakes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky calls Steve Master, Bucky wears a collar, Dom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71Mistakes/pseuds/71Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a Good Boy and every Good Boy deserves a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is crappy. I just really wanted an excuse to write something. I was bored. If you don't find it's crappy thank you, if you do, Sorry but thank you for reading :)

Bucky looked up at Steve, his eyes full of need to be accepted, to be owned, to be allowed to serve and please his master. It seemed to come so naturally to him. Steve supposed that was because it actually did.

Everyone saw Bucky as this big strong guy and don't get Steve wrong he was but Steve knew Bucky liked to be dominated. Liked to have decisions made for him. It always marveled Steve that Bucky wanted him to be his master. Bucky could've found a girl willing to do all the things he wanted. He had once or twice (people in the thirties weren't prudes you know) but he always turned them down and came back to Steve. Craving his orders, his commands.

Now that Bucky was recovering for the whole Winter Soldier fiasco, he craved Steve dominance even more. At first Steve denied him thinking it was an after effect of being brainwashed but after one serious talk and Bucky literally begging Steve to take him over his knee, use him as he pleased did Steve agree to give it a try again.

So here they were, two months later and Bucky beautiful on his knees. It was hard for him to imagine a dominant Bucky as it would be to picture a submissive Steve. Steve smiled slightly at the idea as it passed through his head remembering the first time Tony and the others had seen Bucky with his collar.

 

_Bucky walked into the communal kitchen as it was the only one that had a normal stove. One that didn't talk (Stark and his inventions). Steve was still asleep and Bucky wanted to do something nice for his master. He had a glimpse of a memory of him always making Steve breakfast and carrying it to him in bed, waking his master with his mouth on his cock. He remember his master had really liked that and was hoping out of everything that that didn't change.Plus it did help that servicing his master was his favorite thing to do. It gave him immense pleasure, sometimes more than sex._

_He heard footsteps behind him but ignored them in place of focusing on making sure his master's breakfast didn't burn._

_“Barnes?”_

_“What Stark?”_

_“What's that?” He asked pointing to Bucky's neck._

_“A collar.” Bucky replied nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to walk around with a collar.With him being a ninety-nine year old ex brainwashed assasin he supposed it was._

_“Where did you get it?”_

_“From my master.” he replied bored with Tony's questioning and moving on to trying to get the blasted coffee machine working._

_“Your mas...? You mean Steve?” Tony asked incredulosy_

_“No. The Russians have taken over my mind again.” Bucky deadpanned._

_“Wow Buck. Dry humor about your past. We talked about this. What happened to you is not to be shrugged off.” came the reply from behind Bucky and Tony._

_“STEVE!” Bucky squeaked and then remembering that one of their rules was to always address Steve as Captain, Sir or Master his eyes opened wide and he dropped to his knees immediately “I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean... Tony just … and my collar … questions … and”_

_“Breathe Bucky. It's fine.” Steve said running his fingers through his hair cause Bucky to lean his face against Steve's thigh, running his face up against his master's crotch and then back again._

_“Um guys?” Tony coughed trying to get them to stop._

_Steve took his eyes away from Bucky and looked at Tony and gave him a nod. He then plated the eggs and bacon the Bucky had prepared, foregoing the coffee made his way back to his floor, Bucky crawling behind him looking fully pleased._

_Steve wasn't surprised when Tony sent out a mass text to all their friends saying **Just found out that Capsicle and Winterman are having dom/subby gay kinky sex. Anybody saw this coming (no pun intending).**_

_Steve was even less surprised when Natasha responded **About time. I could see the Cap on his knees for Bucky**. And he barked a laugh when (after getting permission of course) Bucky responded  **Other way Nat. It's always been the other way.**_

_**He, being Bucky, had a COLLAR.** Tony was swift to add._

_Of course the Avengers were shocked, not by the gay kinky sex (gotta love 2016) but by the fact that Bucky wasn't the dom but they got over it. No one even questioned Bucky when they saw his collar or saw him kneeling by Steve's feet. It was like it was the most normal thing out._

 

Bucky opened his mouth in expectation and brushed his lips against the head of Steve's cock bring Steve out of the memory and back to the present. Steve focused on the sight of Bucky, so willing, so eager.

  
Steve rocked his hips. The tip of his cock disappeared into Bucky’s warm wet mouth, and Bucky quickly formed his lips into a firm seal around the girth of his shaft. Bucky’s eyes dropped closed, and he made no attempt to hide how he savored the taste of his master’s cock. The sounds he made always made Steve feel as though it was the first time all over again.

Bucky whimpered gently around Steve’s cock, the vibrations causing more pleasure.

Bucky kept his mouth where it was though and didn't try to take more of the cock than what was given to him. No matter how much he wanted to. His master was in charge and his master would tell him how much he could take and when. There was only one man who could ever be in control of what happened between them and Bucky would have it no other way.

After what felt like forever Bucky felt a slight pull of his hair and he moved easily with his master's hand guiding him, tenderly working his master’s shaft as more of the length slid between his lips. Steve pulled him back a few inches and then tugged Bucky closer again, feeding his cock back into his mouth.

Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s sides in an effort to balance himself. His metal hand felt cool against skin and Bucky whined at not being able to feel the flesh beneath it, causing him to grip Steve harder with his right hand. Steve knew how much it bothered Bucky to not be able to feel with his metal arm so he always gave him leway if he gripped too hard with his right.

Steve guided Bucky’s head up and away from him again. Bucky’s expression was all eager anticipation at being dragged back in toward his master. Perfect, wet heat caressed Steve’s cock with each movement, sending waves of pleasure racing through his veins. He let even more of his shaft slide between Bucky’s lips, until the tip touched the back of his throat.

  
No panic, no hesitation, Bucky accepted everything Steve was willing to offer him as if it was a gift he was truly blessed to receive. In some ways it was. As his memories slowly began to return Bucky's greatest fear was that Steve wouldn't want him anymore, wouldn't accept him. Even before he truly remembered who Steve was and what they had between them he knew he couldn't lose this man. The one with the blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Steve being Steve stayed of course. Through the nightmares, through the pain and the countless nights of Bucky screaming himself awake trying to get the memories to stop. And then Bucky remember them. Truly remembered and he wanted that again and (after some convincing) Steve gave it to him. He was still waiting for Steve to change his mind. For his mater to realize he was broken and tell him to leave. With every passing day and every gentle touch Bucky was starting to realise that wasn't going to happen.

  
Bucky's tongue laved the head as Steve let Bucky move far enough away from him to fawn over the very tip of his cock for a little while, but Steve soon tired of the teasing. He pulled Bucky quickening his movements, letting the friction of a hot willing mouth slide against his cock from tip to base. For just a little while, Steve stopped worrying too much about Bucky (he couldn't help but sometimes think that maybe this wasn't the right way to treat an ex brainwashed assassin) and simply let his body take its pleasure from him.

“Fuck Bucky,” he whispered. “Your mouth is heavenly”

The snippet of praise pulled a murmur from Bucky. He tugged at his master’s hold on his hair and dipped his head lower cause Steve’s cock to slip deep into his throat.  
Steve held him there, permitting no retreat. Bucky looked up at him, wide-eyed and glorious and like there was no place he rather be than here with Steve cutting off his air supply. There was no way he could breathe with Steve’s shaft filling his throat, but there was no sign of panic in his eyes. He stared up at his master, trusting and perfect, and he didn’t pull back until Steve tugged gently at his hair. For a moment, Steve’s cock slipped from between Bucky’s lips.

  
Panic flashed, sudden and frantic, in Bucky’s eyes. He immediately bobbed his head back down toward Steve’s erection, insulted that it had slip from his mouth in the first place. Bucky sucked his way back down his shaft as if he had been born to serve another man that way.

  
Bucky’s fingers dug into Steve’s sides as he held onto him more tightly. He seemed to be trying to encourage Steve to move. Steve knew Bucky knew better than that but it had been a while since he had let Bucky suck his cock (almost two weeks. They had time for few quickies and the occasional spanking but not for this and Steve knew how much Bucky enjoyed his cock) so he let it slide.

Steve tightened the hold on Bucky's hair forcing Bucky to stay still and then thrust forward. He brutally face fucked Bucky until he felt his orgasm build up and he couldn't take it any more. His cock slid even farther into Bucky’s mouth as he climaxed. Bucky’s reactions were quick. He pulled back, just far enough to catch the full taste on his tongue, as Steve came into his mouth.

  
Bucky swallowed, his throat working rapidly as he took everything Steve was willing to feed to him. When there was no more to give Steve finally collapsed against the bed. Bucky always drew out the most powerful orgasms from Steve and it was hard to focus after. Bucky crawled forward, following Steve until the sensation of someone gently suckling on his softening cock brought back to reality.

  
Bucky's lips were thinned into a narrow pink line as he cradled his master’s cock in his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. The serum had done a lot to Steve, including reducing his recovery time but there would be other times to fuck each other. This time wasn't for that.  
Steve lifted his hand from the back of Bucky’s head causing Bucky to look hesitatingly up at him. His own needs were written plainly in his expression. Steve didn’t doubt that, if he looked farther down Bucky’s body, he’d see hard evidence of the fact.

“Stand.”

Bucky obeyed. His movements full of practiced grace you wouldn't expect from a man with a metal arm.

“Join me on the bed.”

Bucky did as he was told, resting his head against Steve's chest. Steve's hand curled around him and traced down to where his cock was proudly standing at attention.

“Do you want to cum?' Steve asked.

Bucky wasn't allowed to cum without permission and it was not often that Steve asked Bucky what he wanted. When they had began this back in 1935 he never did ask, he always knew but now Bucky was different, he was different. Asking occasionally was the knew thing and Steve found he didn't really mind. He could always say no and it was his command that was always followed in the end.

Bucky's soft “No” surprised him though.

“Don't you think you was good for me? Don't you deserve it?” Steve asked cause sometimes Bucky really thought he didn't.

“I was good.” Bucky replied tracing random patterns on Steve's chest “At least I try to be. But I came three days ago. I don't need to cum again. You used to make me wait for months before. You're spoiling me Master. You gave me what I wanted. You always do. That's enough”

Steve looked down at Bucky who was smiling into Steve's chest and had no reply to that.

“Sleep” he said instead and Bucky immediately closed his eyes and rolled into Steve, his breathing evening out.

“Good Boy” Steve said, falling to sleep himself.


End file.
